


Thin Walls

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auralism (like voyeurism but for sound), Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: Kyle is stuck in his room while Kenny is having sex in the living room, and he takes advantage of the situation.K2 college roommate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the door closing felt loud and heavy in the darkened, empty room. _I guess he decided to go out tonight_ , Kyle thought as he placed his keys into the bowl by the door. Kenny always made fun of him for doing that, but who had never lost their keys once in the two years they’d shared an apartment together? This fucking guy.

He casually opened the fridge to search for a snack, but closed it with a sigh. Their fridge was rarely full as most of the money they got their hands on went to rent and school supplies. Kyle had thought Kenny was crazy when he’d originally suggested they move out of school housing and rent an apartment together, but the man had been right. It was worth the occasional growling stomach for the freedom of having a place away from campus.

No one had been surprised when Kyle had went away to college. That had been a given since elementary school. However, the whole town had nearly rioted when news had gotten out that Kenny McCormick had somehow gotten into college _and_ was going on a full scholarship. Kyle hadn’t been shocked, though, as they’d been secretly studying together throughout high school. Kenny had come to him one day and told him that he had to make it out of South Park in order to save himself and Karen, and college was the surest way. He had decided to work his ass off and asked for Kyle’s help since he was the smartest person in class. Kyle felt proud of his friend’s effort, and their late-night study sessions had helped their friendship grow even stronger.

In all honesty, he’d be lying if he hadn’t developed a tiny crush on his friend as well.

Kyle wandered into his room and shut the door. He dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped face-first onto his bed. It didn’t take him very long to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Kyle’s eyes fluttered opened when he heard his roommate’s hushed voice in the living room.

“My roommate is out at the library tonight, so don’t worry about anyone hearing us.”

_Oh shit! He doesn’t know I’m here!_ Kyle thought, biting his thumb. This had never been an issue before since Kenny usually texted Kyle that he was planning to bring someone home so that Kyle could make arrangements. Kyle checked his phone. Nothing. Clearly this time Kenny had thought he’d still be out.

“It’ll be nice to have the privacy, but I’m not very loud anyway.” The voice was distinctly female.

“We’ll see about that.” Kenny let out a sly laugh.

Kyle listened closely for the sound of his friend’s bedroom door clicking shut, but it never came. What he did hear was soft, feminine moans that became increasingly louder in a short amount of time. He hopped out of bed and began to pace back and forth, uncertain of what to do.

_That horny bastard!_ Kyle panicked. If Kenny had only moved into his bedroom, Kyle would have been able to slip out of the apartment without them knowing. Now he was stuck in his bedroom having to listen to his friend have sex with some random chick.

He sat on the edge of his bed and fell backward, rubbing his face with his hands. Kyle felt a bit jealous of Kenny. He was in the middle of a fairly long dry spell. He wanted to blame it on midterms, but those were weeks ago. He groaned into his hands. He wasn’t sure what he should do while he was waiting for it to be over. Trying to go back to sleep was out of the question as he was wide awake now. He could try reading or studying, but the sound was too much to concentrate. He could try watching TV, but…

Kyle was fooling himself. He wouldn’t be able to focus on anything right now, knowing that his friend was having loud sex on the couch they shared together at this very minute. Knowing his friend’s pants were down around his ankles, his bare ass exposed to the cool air. Knowing that his mouth was exploring every piece of skin he could get to on his conquest for the night. Knowing that he was experiencing wonderful pleasure, and that beautiful sounds would be emanating from his throat. No, Kyle wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else right now with all that…

…goddammit. He moved his hands from his face and looked down his torso. He glared at his own erection staring back at him through his boxers. Well, that was certainly something he could do that he could easily concentrate on.

He felt his cheeks flush while he quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from his sock drawer and sat down by his bedroom door. He rested his head against the door so that he could hear as much as possible. The lube was cold in his hand, but it quickly warmed up as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly stroke himself. He closed his eyes and imagine what the scene must look like as he listened.

He heard the woman loudly moaning out Kenny’s name, but behind that, Kyle could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh with every thrust that Kenny made. He could hear the throaty growls Kenny made, and it brought Kyle right to the edge.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come!” he could hear the woman saying. He was right there with her.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me,” Kenny purred.

Kyle’s eyes shot open as he came into his hand. His orgasm felt like it was ripping through his body. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time. He covered his mouth with his other hand to hide any noises he made, but it didn’t matter much because the woman in the living room was practically shrieking as she had her own orgasm. Kyle held his breath as he waited, listening for Kenny to finish. He didn’t have to wait long, and he chuckled as he heard his friend moan out loud with a few cusses sprinkled in.

Kyle smiled as he finished coming down from his high. That smile was immediately cut short by the reality that he was still stuck in his bedroom indefinitely, but now he had a hand covered in jizz and no access to a sink. He begrudgingly wiped his hand on his t-shirt before taking it off and throwing it into the dirty pile.

He returned to his door and listened to what was going on in the living room.

“The bathroom is right over there,” he heard his roommate say.

Once Kyle heard the bathroom door close, he slowly opened up his bedroom door and wandered out, feigning that he had just woken up.

“Oh shit! Hey Kyle, I thought you were still out writing that paper. Sorry I woke you, man.”

Kenny grinned and took a big bite of an apple that he had apparently brought home. His hair was disheveled and there were still some red scratches on hisbare chest. He had pulled his pants back up, but other than that, he wasn’t at all trying to hide that he had just had sex.

“Are you sure about that? You don’t really look sorry. You look pretty fucking happy to me.”

“I can be both. The two feelings aren’t exclusive, asshole.”

Kyle smirked and grabbed the apple out of Kenny’s hand, taking a bite for himself before tossing it back at him. “I just need to use the bathroom and then I’m going back to bed.”

“You’re, uh, gonna have to wait a sec on that one. Kinda have a chick in there.”

Kenny turned his head and gazed at the closed bathroom door. An impish grin spread across his lips. Kyle bit his own lower lip, wishing that Kenny would look at him like that some day.

“No shit, dude. She was so damn loud, that’s what woke me up!” he lied.

Kenny laughed softly and turned back to Kyle with a wink. “I get results. I am really sorry that we woke you, though. I would’ve covered her mouth if I knew you were here.”

“Whatever. I’ll just wash my hands in the kitchen sink and pee later.”

Kyle quickly washed his hands, and as he turned to walk back to his room, Kenny gave him a weird look.

“Do you always sleep in just your boxers? I thought you usually wore a shirt, too.”

“Uh, I do…it’s just that it was, uh, really hot in my room, so I took it off.”

Kenny nodded and brought the apple up to his mouth for another bite. “Why does this apple suddenly smell like jizz?”

“GOODNIGHT!” Kyle yelled as he quickly opened and closed his bedroom door, his face the color said apple in Kenny’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle was trying to pay attention as the professor conducted the day's lecture, but it was proving difficult. It had only been a few days, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kenny. The sounds he’d made. His messy sex hair. The scratches that had lingered on his pale skin. The images swirled around in his mind and were making it quite hard to concentrate on his studies.

He smacked his cheek and shook his head, trying to restart his brain. He had managed to keep his crush in the back of his mind for years, never letting it interfere with more important things, but in just one night, all of that hard work had been undone.  

Just as he had refocused himself, he felt his pants vibrate. He snuck his phone out of his pocket and swiped at the screen. It was a text message from Kenny.

_Hey dude, I don't know your plans tonight, but let's just say that I have a playdate tonight around 9. I figured I'd make sure you had plenty of time so I don't accidentally wake you again. ;)_

Kyle quickly shot him a text back under his desk, trying to be as discreet as possible.

_Already? It's been like three fucking days since the last time!_

_Yeah I know. What can I say? This chick is hot and she wants a piece of the McCordick._

_. . . Dude. You did not just write that._

_I did. I have no regrets._

_I hate you, Kenny._

_Hate you too, babe. ;)_

Kyle rolled his eyes and smirked.

_Anyway, I’ll figure something out. Have fun and be safe._

After class, Kyle sat on the bus back to the apartment, having a mental battle with himself. His logical self told him to go see a movie tonight because his friend deserved privacy. His carnal self was telling him to hide in his room and jack off again while listening to his friend fuck because last time it had felt really, really good. He felt a pang of guilt because the carnal side was winning. Logic had never stood a chance against the carnal desires of a horny college boy.

A few weeks went by with Kyle falling into the pattern of secretly listening to his friend's sexual escapades through the thin walls of their apartment. Everything was going fine - Kenny and his partners were none the wiser - until one night when Kyle almost fucked everything up. 

Kyle was lying in his bed, which lucky for him was against the same wall as Kenny's bed. He listened attentively to the creaking of the bedsprings, the banging of the headboard against the wall, the whines and gasps for air from the woman on the receiving end, and the raspy moaned dirty talk that poured out of Kenny's mouth. That was Kyle's favorite. He had never been one for a lot of talking during sex, but this made his toes curl.

As he neared orgasm, he began to softly whisper Kenny's name. Not loud enough for anyone who wasn't lying in bed with him to hear, but enough for it to help him to climax particularly hard. So hard that he didn't realize that he had moaned out “fuck me, Kenny!" until it was too late.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. He listened to the other room, waiting for a sign that they had obviously heard him. He listened, but all he could hear was the same stuff as before, but louder. More creaking, more banging, more moaning, then quickly the sound of Kenny finishing in a string of obscenities. Maybe he was in the clear. Maybe they hadn't heard him. Maybe he had been lucky enough to have called out his friend's name at the same time as the woman. Either way, Kyle knew that he had gone too far. He had risked Kenny finding out about his secret crush, and worse, that he’d been lying to him.

He quickly threw his bedsheets over his body and tried to go to sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, when he woke up, he'd realize that this had all been a dream. Worst case scenario, when Kenny came in to freak out at him for lying, for listening into his private moments that he definitely did not consent to, maybe he'd think Kyle was sleeping and they could just never speak of this ever.

* * *

Kyle's long lashes fluttered open as some light poked through his window blinds and straight into his face. He had made it through the night without having to confront Kenny. He sighed in relief and pulled the covers tighter around him. He started to relax and had almost fallen back asleep when he remembered that he obviously would have to face Kenny at some point. He obviously couldn't stay in his room forever. He opened one eye and stared at the window, thinking long and hard about whether it was a good idea to leave through the fire escape and pretend to just be coming back home this morning on his own walk of shame. It was beginning to sound like a perfect plan until he remembered one problem. Kenny wasn't fucking stupid. Kyle groaned and threw off the covers. He might as well just get this shit over with now.

He got dressed and slowly opened his bedroom door. Scanning the room, he saw no sign of Kenny. He took a deep breath and quietly shut the door behind him. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs and cheese from the fridge. He quickly whisked the eggs in a bowl, mulling over in his head possible things to say to Kenny when he finally had to confront him.

He was deep in thought when Kenny suddenly appeared next to him. His hair was wet and messy, a towel wrapped low around his hips. Kyle jumped and let out a yelp, dropping his spatula on the floor.

“Holy shit, dude! I didn’t hear you come up behind me.”

“Sorry, man.” He stared at his friend as he bent down to pick up the spatula. Kyle’s hands were shaking as he washed it off in the sink. “Are you alright? You seem awfully jittery this morning." 

“I-I’m fine, Ken.”

Kenny moved closer, his body pressing lightly against Kyle’s side. Kyle felt the blood rush to his cheeks, butterflies filling his stomach. Kenny placed the back of his hand on Kyle’s forehead and hummed. “You’re awfully warm. You sure you don’t have a fever?”

Kyle felt Kenny’s eyes on him, and it only made him blush harder. He kept his own eyes forward, afraid of what he might do or say if he were to look at his friend right now.

“You know, n-now that you mention it, I am feeling a little under the weather. I think I’m going to take the day off and just rest in bed.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Kenny smiled and patted Kyle on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about the dishes, dude. I’ll handle them.”

Kyle nodded and took his plate back to his room. He leaned against the closed door and let out the breath he’d been holding. He could barely function around his roommate, and that wasn't a healthy living arrangement. He could admit everything to Kenny, but that would mean being open and vulnerable, and possibly mean that he’d have to move out if his feelings caused a problem. He bit his lip and sighed. He had to stop this habit cold turkey before things got out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my silly little story. It's not really my best stuff, especially this chapter, but I must help spread the K2 to the world. ^^()


	3. Chapter 3

The past two weeks had been torturous for Kyle. Was this what withdrawal felt like? No, it wasn’t as serious as that, but he had definitely been feeling the itch. Kyle had decided to not jerk off at all since the “fuck me Kenny” incident. In his mind, the only way to quit this was to cut himself off entirely, but by now all he wanted to do was cut his dick off so he wouldn’t have to deal with the sexual ache he was constantly feeling. Most of his reasoning for his personal rehab was based on guilt for what he had done. Sexualizing, even fetishizing his friend and roommate, his partner in crime, his closest companion at school, for his own personal pleasure. It was abominable! It was disgraceful! It was shameful! It was…such an unbelievable turn on that Kyle had to take cold showers a few times a day just to not start pulling his hair out. The other reason he refused to jerk off at all was because he was still suspicious of Kenny, and he feared he’d be caught with his dick in his hands the moment he let his guard down.

Kenny wasn’t making things easy on Kyle, either. In fourteen days, Kenny had sent him booty call warning texts during class on six different occasions. Kyle would have been impressed by Kenny’s obscenely high batting average if it wasn’t for the fact that it was tempting his resolve almost every other day. He managed to stay the course and resist the temptation to stay at home, locked inside his room, waiting to listen to the melodious moans that would be emanating from the other side of the wall. It was hard though, no pun intended. Even though they lived in a college town, there were only so many things you could do in the area on any given night. Going out to eat didn’t take very long. There were only so many movies playing at the local cineplex. You could only walk around a mall so many times before the security guard would start telling you to _move along, sir_. Going to a bar was out of the question. Kyle wasn’t usually a heavy drinker, but given the situation at home, any alcohol introduced into his body would spell disaster for him. If he were to get even a little tipsy, he knew that he’d be one bus trip away from punching out whatever random chick that Kenny had brought home and jumping onto his dick in her place.

To make matters even more sexually frustrating for Kyle, Kenny had been awfully touchy-feely and during these two weeks. Placing his hand on Kyle’s shoulder when he asks him how his day had gone. Accidental hand brushing when reaching for a slice of pizza, which happened too frequently to be completely accidental. Coming up from behind Kyle while he’s cooking or doing dishes and resting his chin on Kyle’s shoulder as he chatted with him. _That_ one was the worst. Kyle could feel Kenny’s body pressed up against his back, and his warm breath tickled the hairs on Kyle’s neck as he talked…and his voice. That damned voice that went straight into Kyle’s ear and down to his groin. Kyle almost broke a few dishes one evening because Kenny had drawled on about recently going underwear shopping.

Kyle had started to become a little suspicious about Kenny’s behavior. He was never really a person who respected personal bubbles, but this was new, and it wasn’t that subtle. He must know…oh god, he _has_ to know! Why else would he be torturing him like this? But…if he knows…why wouldn’t he just have asked Kyle about it point blank? Kenny was always blunt and up front about things. If there was ever something Kyle did that bothered him or if there was something important on his mind, he told him right away. So if he had heard Kyle, if he knew what Kyle had been doing, why didn’t he just confront him about it? Kyle certainly would have been able to think these questions through more clearly if he’d had enough blood going to his brain, but his body had other plans.

It was on the evening of the seventh time Kenny sent Kyle a series of texts consisting of eggplants, sweat droplets, and female emoji faces that Kyle couldn’t fight the urge any longer. He had come back to the apartment about half an hour before Kenny was supposed to be arriving with his lady friend, whoever she may be. Kyle nervously paced back and forth in his room. He wanted to believe he was better than this, and for a fleeting moment, considered grabbing his wallet and keys and going out at the last minute. That thought was quickly thrown out when his racing thoughts finally all came together to focus on the ache of his erection as it pressed against his khaki pants.

“You don’t control me!” he yelled, looking down between his legs.

As he stared down at the tight bulge in his pants, he thought about how far he’d fallen to be arguing with his dick. If only the people he knew back home could see him now, huh? Kyle’s breathing was already faster and heavier than normal, fueled by the excited feeling of anticipation that sat in his stomach. His fingernails scratched anxiously against the side of his pants, the stiff fabric creating an oddly soothing sound under his touch. He let out an irritated groan, conceding to his baser urges.

“Fine! You win, you son of a bitch!”

His fingers deftly released the button and pulled down the zipper before Kyle aggressively yanked down his pants and underwear. He kicked them off of his feet and violently flung them across the room in frustration. He would’ve been lying if he said that letting his cock free wasn’t a huge relief. The ache was still there, but the blood was able to throb through him without strain of its usual cloth prison.

Kyle sat on the edge of his bed, wondering how much longer it was going to be before Kenny came home. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked over at the clock on his wall. It was already five of nine. He squirmed in anticipation, a shudder of delight running up his spine when the head of his cock unintentionally rubbed against his inner thigh. It left a smudge of dampness against his leg.

“Dammit, I’m already leaking.”

Kyle lied back on his bed and rolled his eyes. He wanted to wait until he could listen in on Kenny’s playtime, but he just couldn’t help himself. He decided it was fine to rub one out quickly. He had been so horny for so long that he knew he’d be hard again in no time. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer. He squeezed a small amount into his palm, just to add some extra slickness to what was already there. Kyle’s lips parted and he sighed as he let his fingers wrap around his erection. It felt like he was finally letting go of a breath he had been subconsciously holding.

He decided to just let himself go completely during this personal quickie. To allow himself to make as much noise as he wanted, hopefully to get it out of his system so he wouldn’t make the same vocal mistake later when Kenny was home. Soft moans soon grew louder as his hand worked up and down his cock, his fingers squeezing just a little tighter after every few strokes. It felt so damn good. He felt his muscles tightening as he neared completion, until something made his entire body freeze up.

He heard a noise. A moan that wasn’t his. From Kenny’s room.

But…when did…? Wasn’t he…? How did…how did he come home without Kyle hearing him? _When_ did he come home without Kyle hearing him? No, no, he was just hearing things. He was so hard up from constantly thinking about Kenny that he was just imagining the sound of his voice. Yeah, that was it.

Until he heard another one. Loud and clear. He listened very closely and couldn’t hear the sound of another person. Was Kenny alone?

“Kyle…”

He felt a sudden rush of excitement throughout his body.

“Keep touching yourself, Kyle.”

He felt like he was in some surreal sex dream, but he wasn’t about to disobey his pleading friend’s request. Kyle quickly began to stroke himself once more, letting the sounds of his pleasure fill the room with no hesitations. His toes curled as he listened to Kenny’s throaty moans. All question of why Kenny was home in the first place, sans lady friend, disappeared from Kyle’s mind. He imagined Kenny’s long fingers wrapping around his own erection. His blond hair a tangled mess against his pillow. His slender body arching on top of his unkempt bedsheets whenever his thumb graced over the head of his cock. Kyle wondered what Kenny was imagining as they listened to each other through the wall, both reveling in the other’s satisfaction. Was he having the same sort of thoughts about him? The very notion brought Kyle to the edge.

“I…I’m so close, Kenny…”

“Mmm, me too. Come for me, Kyle.”

The fingers of his free hand clawed at his sheets, his muscles tensing, as he unloaded two weeks worth of pent up sexual frustration onto his shirt. His voice cracked as he cried out in pure bliss. He heard Kenny’s familiar string of moaned curses, his lips spreading into a smile.

Kyle sat up and pulled his soiled shirt up over his head, tossing it into the hamper across the room after using it to wipe himself off. Lying back down onto the bed, he felt a sense of satisfaction and utter relaxation wash over him. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers up over his naked form.

Just as he was getting comfortable, it happened again. The reality of the situation reared its ugly head, and this one was a doozy. He had just mutually masturbated with his roommate, albeit in separate rooms. He was going to have to interact with said roommate at some point, but he knew he would never be able to look at Kenny again without thinking about the fact that he knows what he sounds like when he masturbates, _and_ that he had coaxed him into orgasm. You just can’t go back to the way things were after that.

Yup. This was the end. He was just going to have to lock his bedroom door, become a hermit, and live off of whatever snacks he still had in his desk drawer. Nope, he could never leave this room and he definitely could never look Kenny in the face again. Maybe he could just walk around the apartment with his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at him and feel the creeping of hot shame up his neck? No…no, that wouldn't work because as soon as he’d hear Kenny’s voice, he’d be done for all the same. Worse even because that warm feeling of blood moving toward the skin’s surface wouldn’t be moving up his body, but rather downward straight to his groin. Why did Kenny have to have such a stupid sexy voice? Why did Kyle have to have a crush on his roommate?

Kyle grabbed his pillow from under his head and used it to smother his face. He screamed into the pillow, releasing some of the stress created by the anxieties buzzing in his head. Kyle didn’t hear his door open or the soft footsteps that followed. He barely processed his blankets peeling back or the mattress shifting behind him. He did, however, feel the warmth of Kenny’s naked body gently press against him, one arm draped loosely around his waist. Kyle pulled the pillow away from his face. This had to be a dream, right? He was afraid to breath, for fear he would suddenly wake up and Kenny would be gone.

Please, god, don’t let this be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took longer to be completed than the first two. The holidays happened and then I got involved in Crenny Week, and I have a bad habit of starting new stories before I finish the ones I already have going on. >.< This was originally going to be three chapters, but as Kyle has some questions, there will be a fourth and final chapter at some point. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, after two months, here is the conclusion of my little smutty K2 adventure! I hope you enjoy the ending and thank you for joining me!

Kyle tried to breathe as softly as possible, but each exhale came out shaky and louder than intended. He was afraid to move. He was afraid to even drop the pillow in his hands because what if he suddenly became cold and alone in his bed once more? What if this was all an elaborate fantasy concocted by his deepest desires?

Kyle felt Kenny stir behind him. Kyle’s entire body froze. This was definitely real. He dropped the pillow onto the floor when he suddenly felt Kenny’s warm lips press light kisses along his shoulder. It felt amazing. Kyle’s skin felt like it was coming to life under each delicate touch. His head rolled back and his mouth opened slightly, a soft sigh slipping out of it. Kyle could feel Kenny’s lips curl into a smile against the crook of his neck. It took a few moments for Kyle’s logic and reasoning to return to him. Pure bliss was pretty potent, after all. When reason did finally return, his heart told him to keep his damn mouth shut, but his head knew he had to talk about this.

“Kenny?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?” The sound Kenny made was low and sensual. He stopped placing kisses onto Kyle’s skin, instead choosing to rest nestle his face into Kyle’s messy curls and inhale his scent.

“What are you doing in my room? And why the fuck are you naked in my bed?”

“Maybe you’re a cold person, Kyle, but I like to snuggle after I come,” Kenny said, completely serious.

Kyle pushed himself up off the bed and onto his feet. He began to pace up and down the length of his room, his arms waving frantically in the air.

“I’m serious, Kenny! What the fuck just happened?! I…! We…! You said you were bringing home a woman tonight? Yet I don’t see or hear a woman anywhere!”

Kenny’s eyes followed Kyle as he walked back and forth. Kyle didn’t notice that his eyes seemed to linger on his bare ass, nor did he seem to notice the look of hunger reflected in them.

“I didn’t realize you were that happy about me getting laid, Kyle. You’re a very good friend,” Kenny grinned.

“Godammit Kenny!” Kyle yelled. Kenny was obviously messing with him, and Kyle was taking the bait. “I am dead fucking serious! What just happened wasn’t something roommates do!”

“Did you not enjoy it?”

“I…that’s not the point,” Kyle muttered, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “The point is that your date either got cancelled and you forgot to text me that you were staying in tonight, or you lied to me about going out in the first place and you stayed home. And for what? To fuck with me?”

Kenny sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His stark blue eyes locked with Kyle’s, sending a chill up Kyle’s spine. Kenny could be awfully intimidating when he wanted to.

“You want the truth, Kyle?” he said with some bass in his voice.

“Y-yes,” Kyle stammered. He was thrown off by how serious Kenny had become. “Yes, Kenny, I do. I want to know what the fuck you’re up to.”

“I heard you two weeks ago,” Kenny began.

Kyle’s stomach did a flip. He knew it. He _knew it_. Kenny had been too nice, too close, too affectionate since then.

“Look Kenny, I can explain,” he said.

Kenny held up his hand to stop Kyle from continuing.

“Let me finish, please. I heard you two weeks ago, but you were obviously embarrassed about it and so I didn’t mention it. However, if we _had_ talked about it, I would’ve told you that it was a huge turn on for me to know that you had been listening. I guess there’s a bit of exhibitionist in me. So…because me telling you this would mean you knowing that I’d heard you—and I know you Kyle—you would’ve clammed up and become a fucking hermit in your room. You probably would’ve even went on Craigslist to look for a new apartment and impulsively moved out. And I couldn’t live with that. I can’t afford it, for one, but more importantly, I’d miss one of my best friends. I’d miss seeing your face every day.”

Kyle felt his cheeks being to burn. He held his hand up in front of his face, hopelessly trying, and failing, to cover his blush.

“So,” Kenny smiled, “I tried a different tactic. I tried to break you. I thought maybe I could get you to let go of that stubbornness and admit to me what happened. I wore less around the apartment. I tried to time getting out of the shower for when you were in the living room. I _definitely_ purposely invaded your personal bubble.” Kenny laughed and raked a hand through his hair. “But you didn’t budge. I gotta hand it to you, I’m impressed. Impressed, but fucking aching, too. See, cause if you _had_ come to me to admit what you had done, I would’ve kissed you. I would’ve kissed you, picked up your lanky ass, and carried you straight into my bedroom.”

Kenny’s smile got bigger as he watched Kyle growing hard once again. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, pleased that his words were having such an effect on him.

Kyle panicked, moving his hands down to cover his cock, but quickly realizing that was a futile effort. He settled on burying his face in his hands so that he couldn’t see Kenny’s face. This was so embarrassing…but _fuck_ he was so horny. Kenny was sitting on his bed in front of him, _naked,_ and literally telling him that he was fine with what happened. No, he was more than fine. He was happy about it. He found it _arousing_. What was Kyle even waiting for? Everything he wanted was right in front of him, yet he still felt frozen in place.

Kyle felt Kenny’s warm hands around his own, gently coaxing them down from his face. Kenny’s beautiful eyes met his own. Inside them, all Kyle could see was want. Kenny leaned in close to Kyle, his lips positioned by Kyle’s ear. His hot breath caused a shiver to run up Kyle’s back. 

“I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you while you’re underneath me, Kyle,” he whispered. “I want to hear you moan out my name while I’m inside of you.”

He pulled back and looked for a reaction. “So…any thoughts on that?”

Kyle lurched forward and grabbed Kenny by the shoulders, pulling him flush against his bare chest. He kissed Kenny intensely, almost violently, his teeth biting Kenny’s lower lip and throwing him off-guard. Kenny let out a throaty moan in response to Kyle’s eager excitement. Kenny placed one hand on Kyle’s slender hip, giving it a firm squeeze. The other hand wrapped around both of their cocks, gently stroking their lengths.

“Oh fuck!” Kyle cried out as he broke the kiss. He threw his head back, his mouth agape, a series of moans emanating from inside.

Kenny smiled and seized his opportunity. He latched his mouth to Kyle’s neck, sucking and biting on one spot. He pulled away for a moment and smirked. Kyle’s fair complexion made for very vivid hickeys.

“You’re a jerk,” Kyle said once he’d realized what Kenny had done.

“I like to think of it as an artist leaving their signature on their work of art.”

“I don’t keep concealer around, typically. You’re fucking lucky that I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow.”

“Is that so?” Kenny asked. “Then I suppose that also means you don’t need to get up early, hmm?”

Kyle swallowed hard at Kenny’s mischievous grin. His cock throbbed in eager anticipation.

“That would be correct.”

“Perfect,” Kenny said with a wink. “Keep standing.”

Kenny dropped to his knees, his nails grazing down Kyle’s hips and thighs on the way down. Kyle watched as he held the base of Kyle’s cock in one hand and swirled his wet tongue around the head. It felt good, but it soon got ever better, as Kenny wrapped his lips around the head. Hedeftly began to slide his mouth up and down Kyle’s dick, taking in more each time. His tongue rubbed against the underside, teasingly flicking against the sensitive tip each time he pulled back.

Kyle felt his knees begin to buckle. He desperately reached back, trying to feel for something to hold onto. He accidentally knocked over a lamp, but he barely registered it hitting the floor. His fingers grabbed ahold of the edge of his bureau and he stumbled backwards, letting his weight rest against the wooden furniture, but losing the warmth of Kenny’s mouth. Kyle’s knees began to feel weak yet again as he watched Kenny crawl back over to him. Kenny looked up into Kyle’s eyes and he took his entire length into his mouth.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Kenny!” he gasped.

Kenny held onto Kyle’s hips and worked his mouth around Kyle, soft growls rumbling from his throat. Kyle laced his fingers through Kenny’s hair and tugged. He could feel himself getting close.

“Ken…Kenny….I’m gonna…” he panted.

Kenny immediately grabbed Kyle’s hand and yanked it off of his hair. He pulled his mouth off, a thin string of saliva trailing from his tongue to Kyle’s suddenly cold dick. Kyle looked surprised and disappointed.

“Why did you stop?” he whined.

Kenny wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before standing back up. “Did you think I was going to let you get off that easily?” he grinned.

“Why am I so turned on by your bad sexual pun?”

Kyle leaned in to kiss Kenny, but Kenny wasn’t there. He stepped back and flopped onto Kyle’s bed, seemingly proud of his skill of making double entendres.

“Grab your lube and a condom, and then get your fine ass over here,” he said, beckoning Kyle with a curl of his finger.

Kyle can’t hide his smile as he scoops up the small bottle and lies down next to Kenny on his bed. This is really happening to him. In his own room. On his own bed. Kenny took the bottle from him and flicked open the top. He lightly squeezed some onto his fingers and tossed it aside for later. He teasingly ran a finger down Kyle’s balls before moving farther back to rub the lubed fingers against his tight hole. Kyle let out a quiet moan, arching his back to press his ass against Kenny’s hand.

“Eager now, are we?” Kenny said, his eyebrow raised.

“Hey, you’re the one who said— _ahh_!”

Kenny had pushed one finger inside of Kyle while he was distracted. Kyle pulled Kenny into a kiss, moaning into his open mouth as Kenny thrust his finger in and out. Kyle lifted his leg up and draped it over Kenny’s hip to give him better access. Kenny thrust deeper and faster. His fingertip occasionally rubbed against Kyle’s prostate, which would cause Kyle to whimper. Kyle stared into Kenny’s eyes, silently pleading with him to not stop. Kenny gazed at Kyle’s face, studying every detail about how his friend and now lover looked while in ecstasy.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

Kenny had a feeling that Kyle would be blushing if his whole body wasn’t already flushed.

“What?” he panted “No…no, you’re beautiful. I look like a gangly elf.”

“Dammit, Kyle, you’re beautiful, and I’m not arguing with you about it while I’m fingering your asshole!” Kenny laughed. “Speaking of which, are you ready for another finger?”

“Fuck yes, please,” Kyle moaned.

Kenny rolled Kyle onto his back, propping himself up with his free arm. He pulled his one finger out and slid two back inside. Kyle squirmed under Kenny. If just his fingers felt this good, Kyle could only imagine what Kenny’s dick would feel like when it stretched him out. Kenny smiled down at Kyle as his face contorted in pleasure. He licked his lips and leaned down to whisper in Kyle’s ear.

“I can keep doing this all night, if you want. Or…you can give me what I want to hear, Kyle…”

Kenny purposefully sped up his fingers, making Kyle’s back arch up off the bed.

“ _Ahh_! Fuck me, Kenny! _Please_!” he begged.

“Holy shit, that’s even hotter in person.”

Kenny pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in between Kyle’s legs. He tore the condom open with his teeth and pulled it out, swiftly rolling it on. He picked up the bottle of lube from the foot of the bed and poured some along the length of his cock. He used his fingers to spread it over the condom and used the excess on Kyle’s ass. He pushed Kyle’s knees up into the air and moved closer so that their thighs were flush together. Kenny rubbed the tip of his cock against Kyle’s hole and pushed inside. He leaned down to kiss Kyle as he began to slowly thrustin and out, pushing deeper with each stroke until he was balls deep inside of him. Kenny broke the kiss and stroke Kyle’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes! Now fuck me, already!” Kyle pleaded.

Kenny didn’t need any more reassurance. He grabbed Kyle’s wrists and pinned them above his head, and began to thrust fast and deep. The small bedroom filled with the sounds of skin on skin mixed with moans of pleasure.

“Kenny…oh god, _Kenny_ , you feel so _good_ …” Kyle whimpered.

“Mmm, you like that, baby?”

“Yes… _yes_ …Kenny _please_ …may I touch myself?”

Kenny was momentarily taken aback. He’d never actually had anyone ask him if they could touch themselves before—and it was hot as _fuck_.

“Yes, you may, Kyle,” he said.

Kenny released one of Kyle’s hands, which immediately grabbed ahold of his aching cock. Kenny watched Kyle’s face as he stroked himself, his eyes squeezed shut, lips slightly parted. It was a lovely sight to behold.

“Kenny, I’m gonna…”

“Yes…come for me, Kyle.”

Kyle opened his eyes and looked deep into Kenny’s as he came, crying out and unloading onto his chest. Kyle’s body gripping tightly around Kenny brought him to the edge, only lasting a few more thrusts before he spilled into his condom. He buried his face in Kyle neck and let out a long husky groan. Kyle stroked Kenny’s hair until he lifted his head and kissed Kyle on the cheek. Kenny pulled out and collapsed next to Kyle, tossing the used condom on the floor to be dealt with at another time. He curled up against Kyle, resting his head against Kyle’s chest.

“Are you sure you wanna do that? It’s all sticky and gross with my…you know,” Kyle asked.

Kenny looked up at him and smirked. He stuck out his tongue and lapped up some of Kyle’s cum from his chest.

“Not gross. Delicious,” he winked before nuzzling back against Kyle.

Kyle sighed deeply. The kind of fulfilling sigh that happens when one feels completely at peace. However, since this was Kyle, the moment was short-lived.

“Hey Kenny?”

“Yeah?”

“What, uh…is _this_ …exactly?”

“This is basking in the after glow, Kyle. And it’s awesome.”

“You know what I mean, smartass. Like was this a one-time thing and we never speak of it again? Or…?”

“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Kyle. The first time I realized it was at the end of junior year. I think I never tried to pursue those feelings because I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I don't know…probably because you knew me when we were young and I didn’t think anyone would be capable of loving that person.”

“Are you kidding me? You were one of the coolest kids in our grade! You’re smart, talented, and cute as hell. You think I give a shit that your parents suck and you grew up in a low socioeconomic situation?” 

“You’re sexy when you use big words.”

Kyle lightly slapped Kenny on the back. “I’m serious! I don’t care about that. I _do_ care about you.”

“I care about you, too.”

There was silence between them for a few minutes. The sound of Kenny’s breathing made Kyle feel at ease. Kyle traced his finger along Kenny’s back, soaking in the moment.

“Hey Kenny?” Kyle asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Kenny sleepily responded.

“Um…would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Mmm, it’s a date.”

Kenny’s eyes began to flutter close. Sleep was coming on quick. He nestled his head into Kyle’s chest and gave his waist a squeeze.

“Mmm…love you, Kyle,” he sighed.

Kyle stroked Kenny’s hair as he fell asleep in his arms. “I love you, too, Ken.”


End file.
